Tangled & Forgotten
by skywings1416
Summary: What if Flynn Rider came back and wasn't in love with Rapunzel? Is it possible to fall in love again, or does forgotten love stay forgotten? The maturity rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! New fan-fiction! Hello, everyone! Phew, who thought I was off the grid? Well, I'm back and now you all get read another crummy old, feel fest Tangled fan-fiction. ;) Try to enjoy it and don't forget to leave a comment.**

Chapter 1

Rapunzel skipped down the corridors of the palace, Pascal swaying on her head. Eugene was a few steps behind. She was happy, humming to herself. Eugene was happy too, just watching her be happy. She turned around and started walking backwards, so she could talk to Eugene.

"So, do you have any suggestions for activities today?"

Eugene shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you decide?"

"I always decide," Rapunzel said, sticking her tongue out in jest.

"Just think of it as practice for when you rule."

"When _we_ rule," Rapunzel corrected. "I don't want to sit on any fancy seat if you're not right by me."

Eugene smiled at his princess' sweetness, but he knew the best he would get when she became queen was prince consort. He barely even held the title of 'Sir Fitzherbert', and he'd only gotten it because he found the lost princess and had married her.

Rapunzel was still walking backwards and Eugene was starting to get nervous about it.

"Blondie, will you turn around and walk proper? You're going to trip or something."

"But I like walking backwards. It's fun, and I'm not going to trip or anything."

"Will you just make your husband happy and turn around so he's not a nervous wreck anymore?"

"Oh, fine." Just as she put her foot out to spin herself, a door in the hall opened and out stepped the king and queen.

"Oh, good morning, Mother, Father." Rapunzel waved. Her foot was still out to spin around, but she was still moving backwards. She teetered to her left, just at the top of a flight of stairs. She didn't have the time to right herself.

"Rapunzel!"

Eugene bolted down the hall to her, managing to get her just as she started down the stairs. He went with. Eugene cradled her against the fall, taking the bumps and hits of the granite staircase. His head knocked a corner and stars flashed across the closed lids of his eyes. His grip on his wife faltered and the two flopped down the rest of the way to the landing. Eugene didn't move.

Rapunzel moaned in his arms and sat up. His arms fell from their protective hold and dropped on the floor. Rapunzel looked at him, concerned.

"Eugene?" He didn't stir. His head was bent to one side, his face obscured. Rapunzel pushed him on his back.

Her parents were at the head of the stairs.

"Rapunzel, Eugene, are you alright?"

But Rapunzel did not hear her mother's question. She only saw that Eugene still had not opened his eyes.

"Eugene? Eugene?"

Pascal, who had held on for dear life on the trip down, crawled down Rapunzel's arm and on to Eugene's chest. He peered at his face, poked it with his tail, then slapped it. He even tried sticking his tongue in Eugene's ear, but that didn't wake him up like it usually did.

"Oh, Eugene, please, please open your eyes."

He moaned and Rapunzel gave a little sigh. At least he was alive.

The king and queen hurried down the stairs, just as a few servants and guards arrived, having heard Rapunzel's panicked voice.

"Your majesties, what's wrong?" They saw Eugene lying on the stair landing in Rapunzel's arms.

"Eugene has fallen down the stairs and has been knocked unconscious," said the king to his men. "Carry him to his room and send for the royal physician."

Rapunzel was still not aware of her surroundings, so when the guards knelt beside her to pick Eugene up, she jumped. Her mother patted her shoulder.

"It's alright, dear, they're just taking him to his rooms to be looked at by the doctor."

"Doctor? You think Eugene was badly injured?"

"No, darling. I'm sure he has a very large goose egg forming right now, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

Rapunzel let the men carry her husband (something she knew he would be furious about if he found out he'd been carried) and followed them to the room she shared with Eugene, her parents just steps behind her.

She was trying to let her mother's words comfort her, but she had a horrible feeling of dread that Eugene was not entirely alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well," said the royal physician, "he's got a bump the size of a melon and will probably have a headache when he wakes up, but he seems fine to me." The small man, who squinted through his spectacles, addressed the royal family, and Eugene's guard friend, Gerald, with his diagnosis in the sitting room of the young couple's room. They sighed, happy with the news.

"I knew Eugene was going to be fine," said Gerald. "He's got a hard head."

"In more ways than one," the king joshed.

"Dear."

"Can I see him?" asked Rapunzel.

"He's not awake yet, but go right ahead, my dear." The doctor opened the door for Rapunzel. She heard the door close behind her. Good, she was going to have some privacy with her husband.

He was lying on the blankets. His breathing was even and he didn't look to be in any pain. Rapunzel pulled a chair up beside him, but before she sat, she put her hand to his head and felt for the knot. She found it, and was surprised to find it was nearly as large as her hand.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." She half expected the familiar glow of her healing magic, but she knew that that was gone. It was worth a try though, and Eugene liked the song.

She sat down.

"You have to quit scaring me like this, Eugene. Good husbands do not make their wives worry. Of course, you are a little wild, aren't you? Being a former thief and all that." Rapunzel paused. She felt that Eugene probably couldn't hear her, but she knew that he was trying to expunge that part of his past. He just wanted to be Eugene Fitzherbert and he was doing his best to be that person again.

It had been three whole years that they were married. Eugene now had great respect among the people of the kingdom. He'd even impressed those of the court and visiting dignitaries. He'd come a long way, but he only ever confided in Rapunzel that he felt he would never be fully accepted. She prayed he would be; the thought gave him such anxiety.

There was a knock on the door. Queen Isabelle entered.

"Rapunzel, you haven't eaten yet have you? Would you care to come to brunch?"

"But Eugene hasn't woken up yet."

"You heard the doctor; he'll be fine. You could come for food and bring it back here, maybe even bring some for Eugene."

"Alright. I think he'd like that." Rapunzel stood and kissed Eugene above his eyes. "I won't be gone long," she whispered to him. She left with her mother, but her mind was still back with Eugene.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His head was splitting when he opened his eyes. He moaned and rubbed his face, as if that would make the pain vanish. His eyes were blurry and he blinked many times to clear them.

When he could finally recognize where he was, he had no idea where that was. He was obviously in a bed; a very plush, sweet floral smelling bed with multiple down pillows and comforters. The bed itself was a four poster canopy and the curtains had been drawn. Cautiously, he pulled them back, not knowing just what was on the other side. He surveyed the room quickly, then really looked at it, his jaw dropping.

Flynn Rider did not remember breaking into the house of a nobleman, but he obviously must have, for this room could not have belongs to anyone else. As luxurious as the bed was, the room was just as elegant. A large stone and granite fireplace sat across from the bed, with two upholstered wing back chairs facing it, a round, cherry wood table in between.

Mid day light streamed in from the two large floor to ceiling windows, throwing bright shadows into the room. Paintings with all manner of subjects littered the walls, but to Flynn, stealing art was not in good taste; too bulky, so he paid no mind to them.

He got off the bed to closer inspect the room.

He noticed a door a jar, and parted it more so he could look inside. There were many fine garments, silk dresses on one side, and leather vests and jerkins on the other.

_Ah_, thought the thief, _a couple's room_.

He left the closest, seeing nothing of value; he didn't need new clothes and the dresses wouldn't sell, being tailor made. He noticed a vanity set up with vials and cosmetic potions. There was a gold hair brush with brown hairs caught in the teeth, and hand mirror to match. Boxes of jewels sat on the table as well, but what had caught Flynn Rider's attention, was a crown sitting on a head form.

He recognized it immediately as the lost princess's crown. Suspecting his location, Flynn ran to look out the window and saw the vast landscape of the village as it sloped down from the castle.

How had Flynn Rider managed to sneak into the palace without being caught? Scratch that question; he was Flynn Rider, but why could he not remember _how_ he got in? His head hurt too much to think, yet 'think' is what it wanted to do.

Flynn walked back over to the vanity to look at the crown. It really was a marvel, with its three perfectly clear faceted diamonds and many other gems. Yet, what was it doing in this room? As far as he knew, it should have been in the royal receiving hall sitting on some purple satin eider down pillow with a pedestal to match.

Flynn knew when things were too good to be true; he was in the palace with a crown that could buy him three palaces, but how could he resist? He'd always wanted a castle, but he would need to get really far away in order to hock any of the gems.

His hands itched to take it. It was the only thing that mattered. He'd have his castle, his island, and all the money he could manage in the world. His future would be set, just by taking that crown. He reached up to take it for himself.

The door opened and Flynn Rider did not have enough time to hide. A small woman with short brown hair walked in, wearing a floor length light pink dress. A strange green, bug eyed creature sat on her head as she turned into the room. She saw Flynn standing by the vanity, his hands halfway up to take the crown. At first, he thought she was going to scream, but instead, a broad smile broke over her face. She ran to him, her arms outstretched. Flynn couldn't move away from the embrace as the small framed woman hugged him tightly.

"Eugene! I'm so glad you're awake!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Eugene, I'm so glad you're awake!" Rapunzel stood on her tip toes and planted a quick, loving kiss on her husband's lips. However, Eugene did not return it. His hands came up on her shoulders and he pushed her away, looking confused, as well as horrified at her. Rapunzel didn't have a moment to consider his expression when she heard her parents walk in behind her.

"Eugene is up?"

The king and queen entered, smiling at their son-in-law.

"How's your head, dear?" asked the queen. Eugene didn't answer. He instead took a step away from Rapunzel.

"Eugene?" She extended a hand towards him. He flinched away from it. "Eugene, are you alright?"

"Stop calling me that!" Eugene shouted at her. "How do you even know that name?"

Rapunzel retracted, startled by his harsh tone and odd question.

"You told it to me…"

"Bullshit I did. I haven't used that name in close to eight years. How the hell do you know it?"

Rapunzel was struck speechless. She hardly ever heard Eugene swear, and never to her. Neither had the king and he didn't like it. He stepped in between Eugene and his daughter.

"Eugene, I don't know what you're getting at, but you had better drop this little charade, before I do something I'll be forced to regret."

"Father." Rapunzel put her hand to her father's arm.

Eugene sneered at the king.

"And just who are you that you think you can order me around, bushel britches?"

The king's mustache flared out, much like the captain's did whenever Eugene pushed his buttons.

"I am the king and your father-in-law," he said tightly.

Eugene burst out laughing.

"Father-in-law? Eh-heh-heh, yeah, good one. So I guess I'm, what, married to the princess? Oh, wait, she's missing isn't she?"

"Eugene, I'm standing right in front of you." Eugene looked down at Rapunzel.

"You're the princess? Yeah, like I'd believe that. Everyone knows the lost princess had blonde hair."

Rapunzel's lip began to tremble; she was on the verge of tears.

"Eugene, dear, will you please stop this? You're upsetting Rapunzel."

"Who?"

"Rapunzel, you're wife and princess, Eugene."

"For fuck's sake, will you stop calling me that? I'm Flynn Rider."

The three royals stood silent for many minutes, too stunned to think. Why was Eugene calling himself Flynn Rider? He'd been greatly adamant for the last three years that he was now Eugene Fitzherbert.

Flynn Rider took their silence as disbelief.

"I know my wanted posters aren't always accurate, but it's the one and only me."

"Eugene," started Rapunzel, "you haven't been Flynn Rider for the last three years."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Flynn stared at the apparent princess.

"Th-three – what? No." He looked at the three strange nobles in front of him. "It has not been three years."

"It has, Eugene."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Would you please refrain from yelling at your wife!" the queen scolded. Flynn looked at her.

"Listen, lady, unless I got really drunk one night, to my knowledge, I have not participated in any nuptials. See, I'm not the marrying type. Too much dead weight when you're on the run. And this girl here isn't my type."

"And just what is your type, Mr. Flynn Rider?" asked Rapunzel, crossing her arms.

He laughed at her.

"Not you."

Ooh, where was her frying pan.

But Rapunzel had someone else to defend her honor, and it wasn't her mother or father; it was Pascal. Infuriated that Eugene was insulting his mistress in such an abhorrent manner, he leapt from his perch atop Rapunzel's head and latched onto Eugene's face.

"What the-Ah, get off me!" Flynn fumbled around the room, knocking things over as he desperately tried to pry Pascal off.

"Eugene, don't hurt him!" Rapunzel chased the two around the room, trying to coax Pascal off. With one great tug, Flynn got Pascal off. He glared at it.

"What is this thing, a frog?" The ornery little chameleon sneered at him and shot his tongue into Flynn's ear. He jumped at the unexpected, unconventional wet willy. "Gah!" He dropped Pascal from his hand and Rapunzel caught him. "That thing is a menace!"

There was a knock at the door and a palace guard stepped in.

"Excuse me, you're majesties, but I just wanted to know if Eugene was awake yet."

The three royals face's all had the same expression: 'not the right time, Gerald.'

Flynn Rider took one look at Gerald, dressed in his armor and helmet, and his heart sank. He really was in the presence of the king and queen, and he had just told them that he was a wanted thief. And here was a guard, who would arrest him, or die trying, because he was a wanted theif.

Flynn wasted no time to make his escape.

He bolted past Rapunzel and her parents, and shoved Gerald aside, just to give himself a few more minutes time of escape. Gerald stood up, righting his helmet and entirely confused.

"Um, what is going on?"

"Eugene has suddenly decided to he's Flynn Rider," said King Nicolas exasperatedly. Gerald tried to process this information. "Well, don't just stand there; go after him so we can knock sense back into his head." And Gerald set off as quick as he could. The king followed calling for his guards. He was going to get that son-in-law of his if it was the thing he was ever going to do.

In the bed room, Queen Isabelle took her daughter in her arms.

"Don't fret, Rapunzel. I'm sure whatever is wrong with Eugene, he'll come out of it."

"He hit his head…"

"Rapunzel, I can't understand you when you mumble."

"Eugene hit his head! That must have…scrambled something!" Rapunzel spoke fast, as she flailed her arms. "He really believes he's still Flynn Rider, which means… I think I better go follow Father." Putting Pascal on her shoulder, Rapunzel left, but not before she grabbed her frying pan, just in case.

**Oh, you know dat some shenanigans are gonna go down now. SNAP!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Flynn Rider ran as fast as his legs could take him, which was pretty fast, but he kept running into two main problems; one, he didn't know how to navigate this huge castle, and there were guards at every turn. He could hear the king behind him, ordering the guards to catch him, but Flynn wasn't going to let that happen. He nimbly dodged countless gaggles of soldiers as they feebly reached to grasp him. The situation was actually quite laughable; they were tripping over themselves.

"Sir Eugene!"

"Eugene!"

"Eugene, get back here!"

_Why does everyone know that name?_ It was like Flynn was in a bad dream, and no matter how much he pinched himself, he could not wake up.

He figured that if he kept going downstairs, he'd either end up in the dungeon (which was not an option) or outside. He kept seeing freedom at every window he passed, but none of them were open. He dared to glance over his shoulder and wished he hadn't. Never in all his years of being a thief, had Flynn Rider ever been hunted down by so many soldiers. They were following him in waves. He'd turn a corner and more would join the fray. Surely every single guard in the palace was chasing him down. He just needed to get outside and he'd be safe among the throngs of the villagers. He would just slip away.

Like the heavens had answered his prayers, just as Flynn skidded across a polished floor, he saw a large pair of double doors that he could see led outside. He made a b-line for it and threw the doors open, welcoming the sunlight.

However, his prospects dimmed as soon as his eyes adjusted. Standing out on the landing was the king, his captain of the guard, and the brown haired princess, with a frying pan in her hand. Flynn thought that odd, but that was the least of his worries. Crowding the stairs and his escape route were even more guards.

_How many people does it take to keep one palace safe?_

Across from him, the captain chuckled.

"There's nowhere to run, Eugene," he said, enjoying the way that Eugene was squirming (he still did like that a former thief was married to his princess).

"Wanna bet?" Flynn crouched down.

"Get him!" ordered the king.

"But don't hurt him!" yelled the princess.

The guards charged him, yelling, weapons sheathed. They were seriously going to try and catch Flynn Rider with their bare hands. Well, good luck.

Flynn jumped in the air. He leapt over the men, using their backs and heads as leaping boards. They oofed and grunted under his boot, but he wasn't going to concern himself if he hurt them; you poke the bear, you get the claws.

King Nicolas and Rapunzel stared at Eugene as he jumped and swerved and dodged all the attempts to grab him. Rapunzel was willing to go after him herself, but her father was holding her back.

"Limber, isn't he?" asked the king. Rapunzel would have agreed, because she knew he was from…personal experience, but she was so concentrated on watching her husband to make sure he wasn't injured. But really, she should have been worrying about her father's men; they were getting thoroughly beaten by Eugene as he escaped all their advances.

Flynn finally broke the line of guards by using one's face as his last leaping board (unfortunately, this was Gerald). He landed at the head of the stairs and spun on his heels to survey his damages. More than one guard was on the ground groaning and rubbing their back or face. At least a handful were nursing black eyes. He saluted the captain and the king.

"Sa la vie."

"Capture him!" screamed the captain. The guards (who weren't too badly beaten) reared up with new determination.

"But don't hurt him!" yelled Rapunzel.

Flynn Rider looked pitifully at the men.

"Oh, boys, when will you learn," he sighed. "You can't catch Flynn Rider." Flynn knew that taking the stairs would be too slow and surely get him caught, so he took the railing instead. Everyone watched in disbelief as he rode down the stone railing, like…something. (One from the twenty-first century would liken it to surfing.)

"Rapunzel, dear, did you know he could do that?"

"Yes, but he's getting away, Father."

Flynn jumped off the railing just before it ran out on him and hit the ground running.

"He's heading for the village."

"Capture him before he causes a scene in the square!"

"Right!" The men saluted their king and captain and ran off to fetch Eugene.

"But, please, don't hurt him!" Rapunzel looked up at her father. "Father, Eugene hit his head. What he's doing right now, it's because he's not himself, somehow."

"Yes, dear, I thought that something like that could be the cause," Nicolas said as he patted his daughter's shoulder. "We'll get him back to the palace and set him straight."

"I know." But Rapunzel wanted to see herself that Eugene was going to be kept safe, and she knew just the group of men who would make sure her husband was not harmed. "I'm going to get my ruffians."


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, I don't know when I'll post again, everyone... my life is about to begin again._

Chapter 7

Down in the village, Flynn did the routine duck into an alley and wait for the first wave of pursuers to pass by. However, instead of going back out of the alley to be caught unexpectedly, Flynn climbed up on a roof. He watched as his pursuers broke into groups to search for him.

"They'll never find me," he chuckled to himself. But Flynn had no time to rest; he needed to get out of the kingdom, and that was still quite a ways to go. The village was set up on a sloping island with a very long bridge being the only way out, or a boat. Both routes of departure were pretty conspicuous. He toyed with the idea of waiting until night fall, but he decided that if they didn't find him during the day, they'd be on high alert for him after dusk. He chewed his lip weighing his options, while also watching with dismay that groups of men were taking up guard at the docks and the bridge.

"Damnit. How in the world am I supposed to get out of this place?"

"You're not," said a voice behind him. Flynn turned around nonchalantly, but what was behind him was nothing to be nonchalant about. Three men, uglier and bigger than the last were towering over him.

"Rapunzel says we've got to get you back to the castle in one piece, Eugene," said a man with a mustache and a hook.

"And we're never one to disappoint our princess," said the largest of the three men, cracking his massive knuckles.

"Oh…" Flynn gulped at the sight of these menacing ruffians. He was beginning to think he would have better chances with the palace guards.

"Come on, Eugene," said the ugliest ruffian, "let's go back to the castle. Rapunzel is worried about you."

Again! More people who knew his real name. Why did they know that name?

Well, despite how they had come across that information, you can bet your last two farthings that Flynn Rider wasn't going to go with these thugs, especially if they were taking him back to the palace; he'd just come from there.

"Sorry, gentlemen, but the only place I'm going is away from you." He jumped over the peak of the building and slid down the other side.

"He's getting away! Attila, cut him off!"

"Huh?"

From nowhere, another ruffian, wearing an old knight's helm and over mittens stepped in front of Flynn. He raised a frying pan, but Flynn side stepped him, leaping onto a stack of crates. He used the wall to propel himself onto the next roof and he scurried away.

"This place is crazy," he said under his breath. "Ruffians working for the princess, how does that happen?" Flynn wasn't going to get an answer, even when a whole group dropped in front of him and attempted to throw themselves on him. Just like everyone else, he evaded their desperate actions to capture him.

Flynn dropped down another alley, this one closer to the docks. He looked to his right and to his left and saw absolutely no one. Still, he carefully snuck out.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Oh, come on!"

This time, it was the whole band of ruffians, with the first three he'd met at the front of the group.

"You're going back to the castle if it's the last thing we do."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Wanna bet?" The whole band took a step towards Flynn and he found he was backed up against a wall. "There's nowhere to go, Eugene." The men put a hand to their sides. Flynn shut his eyes, expecting the worse. "Except the castle!"

Nothing happened. Flynn cracked an eye open, and then the other. He didn't quite know what to do in this sort of situation; the ruffians were threatening him with frying pans.

"What is with this place a frying pans?"

The man with the hook jutted his pan into Flynn's face.

"No talking, or we'll make you quite. We're not exactly happy with you, getting Rapunzel all upset. What sort of husband are you?"

"Listen, boys, I'm no body's husband. Flynn Rider is a solo act."

The ruffians stared at him.

"Rapunzel was right," said the largest man with the flat face, "his head is scrambled."

"You think another good knock on the head would fit everything back in place?"

"But Rapunzel said not to hurt him."

"No, she said to make sure the other guys weren't going to hurt him. She completely trusts us to not hurt him."

"But we're conspiring to hurt him. We'd be betraying Rapunzel's trust."

"We'd tell her it was for her benefit."

"But what if Eugene gets worse?"

"Well-"

And the ruffians continued to argue with one another about the best way to bring Eugene back to the princess. And during this confrontation, Flynn Rider slipped away completely unnoticed, until:

"Hey, where's Eugene?" Heads swiveled in different directions.

"Ah, for the love of… spread out. We've got find him again."


	8. Chapter 8

**...Hi... I finally updated... DON'T JUDGE ME! SCHOOL STARTED AND THEN I GOT A NEW JOB! Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Flynn, this time, was not running. He felt he didn't have much to worry about concerning the ruffians if they were going to argue amongst themselves. However, he decided he still needed to worry about the guards. They were still lurking about, frantically looking for him. Flynn wanted to get where there were more people, so he could blend in.

He kept to the shadows as he made his way to the village square. Finally, he saw the mosaic of the king and queen with their baby princess. There were plenty of people mingling going about, buying their groceries and saying friendly hellos. He carefully stepped from the alley and joined the crowd. He bumped into a few people and he mumbled an apology. They just smiled up at him.

"No harm done, Eugene. Have a nice day."

The villagers knew his name.

Flynn stopped dead. All the people who passed smiled and waved.

"Hello, Eugene."

"Morning, Eugene."

"Fine day, isn't it Eugene?"

"The princess isn't with you, Eugene?"

Flynn Rider was not going to panic, but he was certainly fixed with distress. His whole world felt like it was crashing in around him. Everything he was, that he had worked so hard for, did not exist anymore for some reason.

"Why?" he shouted at the top of his lungs. All around him, the villages gaped at him.

"Because, Flynn Rider," said a voice behind him, "you're not Flynn Rider anymore."

Flynn turned around. The princess was there, frying pan in hand, her army of ruffians towering behind her. Beside her were her father and the captain.

Flynn laughed nervously.

"So you keep telling me, but tell me! How can everyone in this crazy place know my real name? I've never told a single soul. Am I dreaming, because this is certainly a nightmare!"

Rapunzel walked up to him.

"Flynn, please, not here." She eyed the villagers who had scooted away from the scene, but still looking on intently. "Let's go back to the palace." She extended a hand towards him. Just like before, he jerked away from her.

"I'm not going back to the palace. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"We're not giving you a choice, Eugene," said the king.

"You're going back to the palace. Get him men!" ordered the captain.

Not this again.

Flynn ran down the path as the perplexed villages parted for him and his pursuers.

"He's getting away again!" shouted Rapunzel.

"No, he isn't," said the captain. Up ahead, a massive form dropped off a roof in front of Flynn. He skidded to a halt and stared up at the meanest looking horse he'd ever seen.

Maximus snorted at Flynn and just stood there, continuing his glare. Flynn cocked an eyebrow. He stepped to the left, but the horse stepped with him.

Okay. Odd.

Flynn stepped to the right. So did the horse. Flynn narrowed his eyes. He turned back to look at everyone else, just to make sure that this was really happening. They shrugged… sympathetically. He turned back to the horse. Flynn put a foot forward and that was when the chaos started.

Right there, in the town square, Sir Fitzherbert and Maximus got in a fight. A legitimate fight, with biting and punching and….arm wrestling, all just so that Flynn could get past the horse and the horse could capture Flynn. As their tussle continued, Flynn and Max knocked over stalls and carts and people ran from the boisterous display.

"Come on, fleabag! Leave me alone!" Max whinnied and fought harder against Flynn. All the while, the on lookers could not believe what they were seeing.

"Hm," said the king, "I guess Eugene wasn't lying when he said that Maximus was a force to be reckoned with."

The struggle came to a sudden end when Max pinned Flynn to the ground with his hoof.

"Ow! Max, get off me!"

Wait, why did he call the horse Max?

The guards swooped down on Flynn and hauled him up, holding his arms behind his back.

"Hey, let me go, get off of me!"

"Make sure you're grip on him is tight, men. We don't want him running off again."

Flynn struggled against his captors, but all the running and then the fight with the horse had left him depleted of his usual strength. He was just going to have to go back up to the palace.

The king waited back for his daughter who was being comforted by Max and Pascal.

"I'm alright, you two, and Eugene will be too. He's just… not himself."

The king sighed heavily. He could see that Rapunzel was struggling with the situation. He was going to make Eugene remember, not just for her sake; he wanted his son back.


	9. Chapter 9

**I found time to finish this chapter.**

Chapter 9

"Okay, let's go over this again," the king sighed. "Your name is Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Flynn Rider."

"You've been married to Princess Rapunzel for three years."

"I keep telling you, I'm not the marrying type."

"You gave up thieving to be with her."

"I like being a thief too much."

"And you are infuriating me!" Isabelle held down her husband's arms. It looked like he was going to throttle Eugene. Again.

Flynn was tied to a chair in the king's private office. In the room along with him were the king and queen, Rapunzel, the captain, and the royal physician, who was poking and prodding at him.

"Extraordinarily remarkable. I've heard of amnesia." The doctor pulled at Flynn's left eye lids. "But I've never actually seen it." Flynn pulled his head back and glared at the man.

"Do you mind?"

"Yes, fascinating," said the king, irritated, "but how can he be… fixed."

"Well," said the doctor, putting his hand on Flynn's head and moving it around. "The head is a peculiar thing. While it can take a beating, hit a certain spot, and poof! Things can be scrambled."

Flynn tried to nudge his head out from under the physician's hand. He did not succeed.

"What can be done?" asked Isabelle.

The doctor sighed. "Probably nothing."

"Nothing?"

"My dear princess," said the doctor as he finally took his hand off of Flynn's head and put his fingers together. "Very little is known about head trauma. My only suggestion would be to try to get him to remember. Specifically something that would mean a lot to him. A point in his life that… changed him or something of the like, a happy moment or a sad event."

"Well, there are too many things to choose form. Every day with Eugene is special."

"Ugh, I'm sorry, but marriage cannot be that gushy," Flynn groaned snidely.

King Nicolas reached for something to smack his son-in-law with. Queen Isabelle quickly pulled all the paperweights out of reach.

"I think we should start where you two met," said Isabelle to Rapunzel. She then addressed the captain and the doctor. "Gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to leave us. This is a family matter and I think your duties have been met." The men bowed and left. The queen turned to Flynn. "Now then, Eug-Flynn, what is the last thing you remember doing."

"I care not to answer on grounds of self incrimination."

"Well that could mean anything," mumbled Nicolas to Isabelle.

"Flynn, do you recognize this?" Rapunzel showed him her crown.

"Sure." Rapunzel's heart leapt hopefully. "It was in the room I woke up in this morning. It's the lost princess' crown. Which I guess makes it your crown." Rapunzel's shoulders drooped.

"Yes. You don't ever remember… having it?"

"No…"

"You don't recall conspiring to steal it with the Stabbington brothers?" asked Nicolas.

Flynn gawked at the king.

"Th-the Stabbington brothers? Oh, no, there's no way I'd ever get mixed up with those two. Those guys are ten times worse than me. They actually kill people. No, I have morals." Flynn proudly puffed out his chest, then thought for a moment. "Wait… you mean… you're telling me I worked with the Stabbington brothers! Good lord! And they didn't try to kill me to have the crown all to themselves?"

"Well, they did, after you double crossed them," said Rapunzel.

"Huh." Flynn clicked his tongue, thinking. "Well, that does sound like something I would do to save my own skin."

Rapunzel sighed. They were getting nowhere. She set her crown down and picked up her frying pan, just out of comfort, swinging it around as she turned back to Flynn.

He squeezed his eyes shut and flinched away from the frying pan. Then he flicked his eyes open, confused.

"Why am I scared of that frying pan?"

Rapunzel stared down at it. "Probably, because I hit you over the head with it."

"You hit me over the head with a frying pan?" Rapunzel nodded her head sheepishly.

"Three times, actually."

Flynn stared at her, completely dumbstruck. "And I'm supposed to be married to you? Why on earth would I marry a girl who hit me over the head with a frying pan?"

"What was I supposed to do? You broke into my tower; I'd never seen a man before. It was a natural reaction!"

"Tower?"

"Yes, I grew up in a tower. I was kidnapped as a baby-"

"Yeah, I know that part, but you're saying I just happened to stumble onto your tower where you've been held hostage, after no one has been able to find it for eighteen years, and climbed it?"

"Uh-huh. And then you took me to see the lanterns."

"Lanterns? You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess? Why would I do that?"

"Because I took the crown from you."

"I had the crown?"

"Yes, I was using it as leverage to get you to take me to see the lanterns."

"Uh-huh." Flynn looked like he wasn't believing anything Rapunzel said.

"None of this is ringing any bells?"

"Look, Green-Eyes, I've never seen you a day in my life. I don't recall the Stabbington brothers or a tower or stealing the crown. I don't even remember telling you my name. I mean, why would I? What happened that made me tell you my real name?"

Rapunzel looked him in the eyes. "We were about to drown."

"Oh," Flynn said very quietly. He looked down at his lap, contemplating the information. He looked back up at Rapunzel. "But we didn't."

"No, we didn't. We managed to get out. And then we saw the lanterns together."

"Yeah, about that, why didn't you just go yourself?"

Rapunzel sighed. It would be too complicated to explain EVERYTHING to Flynn, and it would be hard on her parents to mention Gothel.

"I just couldn't…go by myself." Rapunzel knelt down to Flynn. "You really don't remember anything? Not the crown, or tower or lanterns, or even dying?"

Flynn blinked.

"Wha- dying? I died! How the hell did I let myself die? Wait. Better question; how the hell am I alive?"

"Well, you raced back to my tower on Max-"

"That crazy horse?"

"Yes, and my mo- the woman who kidnapped me sta- she stabbed you." Rapunzel trailed off and looked down at her hands. For some reason, Flynn really wanted to hold her hands. It just seemed like the right thing to do, but his arms were bound. "At the time I had magic hair that glowed when I sang and I was going to use it to heal you, but, you cut my hair off. It turned brown and the magic was gone. It also hasn't grown since."

"Are you made that I cut your hair?"

"What? No." The question had thrown Rapunzel a bit. Eugene had asked her that same question about two years ago, after they'd had their first fight.

"So if you no longer had magic hair, how am I alive, what did you say, three years later?"

"I actually don't know…" Rapunzel said. "I sang the magic song and then there were these gold lights."

"Gold lights?"

"Yes. Don't look at me like I'm crazy, Eugene! All of this is true!"

"I'm sorry," Flynn said just as defensively as Rapunzel, "but none of this makes any sense. To me, it does sound crazy. People just don't come back to life, lost princesses don't live in towers, thieves don't marry princesses, and Flynn Rider does not work with anyone but Flynn Rider."

Rapunzel stood and turned away from her husband. She held herself, trying hard not cry.

"I can't do this. I'm done." Keeping her head down, Rapunzel left the king's office. When the door closed behind her, she ran to her rooms, crying.


	10. Chapter 10

**I caught the flu**  
**And I had nothing to do.**  
**Being sick is a bite,**  
**So I decided to write.**  
**Please enjoy my labors,**  
**And forgive me if there are any errors.**  
**For you see, I am unwell**  
**And have been rendered unable to spell.**  
**And with the feverish delusions**  
**And coughing intrusions,**  
**A mistake or two there might be.**  
**But please dear reader, read, you might like what you see.**

Chapter 10

Flynn felt like everyone in the castle wanted to kill him, or at least maim him, or maybe just slap him. No, he was pretty sure everyone wanted to punch him. Whatever ill feelings he felt radiating from the servants, dignitaries, the king and queen, and various other people, Flynn felt it right back, but maybe knocked down a few decimals.

All day, everyone he saw tried to remind him of how he romantically and dashingly escaped execution to save the woman he loved from her kidnapper, or how he was compassionate and caring towards the people of Corona or how much he loved the princess, more than his own life. It was beyond irritating; it was infuriating. He didn't care if it was true. He was tired and hearing it.

After hours of 'trying to talk sense into him,' king and queen finally released Flynn. Even though he had promised to not to run (why would he; he was sort of being treated like an honored guest at the palace, or so he liked to think) he was taken to the room he stayed in before he was married to the princess, at least, that was what the servant told him.

Married to a princess. That was something Flynn could not wrap his head around. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't the marrying type. Even Eugene Fitzherbert didn't want to get married. Too many strings: commitment, settling down, reliable income, kids, in-laws. Talk about life over.

Flynn ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. It had been a long day. Waking up in a strange place, running for his life, everyone he met knowing his name, people saying he had amnesia. It was a lot for one day.

Flynn began to unclip his vest and pulled it off.

The princess had told him he was stabbed. He wondered where. Flynn went into the bathroom to look for a stab wound. He lifted up his shirt, but there was nothing. Literally nothing. Every single scar Eugene Fitzherbert and Flynn Rider had ever gotten was gone. He turned in circles as he looked for the scrape he'd gotten on his elbow when William Shoemaker had knocked him down at the orphanage. The puncture mark on his side was gone from the guy who didn't like him talking to his girl. Even the thin white line just below his hairline, from when a branch had wacked him when he was running through the woods was gone. What did it all mean?

"Ugh…I'm going to bed… this is all just too much."

Flynn shuffled to the bed, but there was a knock on his door. Who on earth would want to talk to him?

He crossed the room. "I swear if it is one more person, desperately trying to get me to remember some wonderful life…" He opened the door. "What?" It was a palace solider and he had a huge bruise across his face that ran from his right eye to his left cheek. "You here to guard my door? I already said I wouldn't run."

"No," said Gerald, "I'm not here because of that. I just want to know if you're okay."

Flynn blinked at the man, and eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because we're friends," he replied simply.

"Oh." Flynn walked away from the door and Gerald stepped in, closing it behind him. "Wow," Flynn breathed, "just when I was trying to get used to the idea of being married to a princess, I find out I'm friends with a guard. I'm sorry, but, that's a little much."

Gerald chuckled. "Hey, if it's any consolation, I still can't believe I'm friends with Flynn Rider, the most notorious thief in all the kingdom."

"But I'm not Flynn Rider," Flynn said, flopping down in a cushioned seat and kicking his boots off. "I'm the wonderfully stupendous, all around fantastic, Mr. Congeniality, Eugene Fitzherbert, who's married to the gorgeous, lovely, caring, and just Princess Rapunzel, who I brought back after being lost for eighteen years." Flynn looked at Gerald. "People seriously expect me to be able to swallow that all in one day?"

"Well, when you say it sarcastically, no, but I do see your point." Gerald sat down across from Eugene and pulled a flask from his pocket. He offered it to Flynn. "I know Eugene doesn't drink much, but I think even Flynn Rider could use something."

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Flynn took Gerald's offer and took a draft. He coughed. "Woo, whiskey! Mm!"

"Hey, only the best stuff for Flynn Rider, right?" Gerald paused. "You know, Flynn, most people would jump at the chance to be in your shoes."

"How do you mean?" Flynn took another gulp of whiskey.

"You live in a palace. You're married to a princess, you live without a care into the world. There are too many people who would love to wake up one day and be told this is their life."

Flynn locked eyes with Gerald. "And just as many saying this is all too good to be true."

"Sure," agreed Gerald. "And you're one of them."

"I don't know. Why would I be lied to? Why does everyone know my name? It's got to be true, right?"

"Maybe."

"You're no help," Flynn sighed as he crossed his arms. "I thought you were supposed to be my best friend or something like that."

"Actually, the princess is your best friend, then it's Max, then me. Wow, that should bother me that I'm after a horse."

"Horse… that crazy horse that beat me up today?"

"The very one. And you really weren't lying, or rather, Eugene wasn't lying when he said that Max can punch."

"Can he ever." Flynn rubbed his jaw. His own pain made him think of Gerald's bruise. "By the way, where'd that bruise come from…what's your name."

"Gerald, and you stepped on my face this morning."

"Oh. Right. Should I say I'm sorry?"

"Only if you mean it."

"Heh, then I'll pretend I'm sorry."

"Way to be a friend, Flynn."

Flynn shrugged. "Man, this day has sucked," he said, standing up to stretch. "Strange place, strange people, no offense."

"None taken. I'm sure you mean the ruffians."

"Yeah. Then being chased, and the nightmare of everyone calling me Eugene, and the king and queen's interrogation." Flynn trailed off. He sat back down and looked at Gerald. "Do you think if I go back to sleep, and then wake up tomorrow, all this will…fix itself."

"How do you mean?"

"You know, everything's…normal."

"But what's your normal? You being a thief with no string attached? Or being married to a princess and living a cushy life?"

"I don't know. The normal where everyone is…happy."

"Mm. Okay." Gerald stood and walked to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Hm?" Gerald turned around, his hand on the door handle. "Oh, well, you just said you had a horrible day. And then you mentioned falling asleep, so I'm letting you get to that."

"Oh…okay, thanks."

"You're welcome. Good night, Flynn."

"Yeah, night… Gerald."

The guard left his friend, pulling the door closed. When he turned to go down the hall, he nearly ran into Rapunzel.

"Oh, hello, Princess."

"Hello, Gerald." Rapunzel looked over his shoulder at the closed door. "Were you just talking to Eugene?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Did he say anything?"

"No, not really."

"I see." She was still looking at the door, like she was trying to convince herself to jump off a ledge. "Do you think he'd be willing to talk to me?"

"Oh. I don't know, Princess. He said he was tired."

"Oh, did he? Well, he did have a long day… he wouldn't want to talk to me, right now. Alright, then. Good-night, Gerald."

"Good-night, Princess.' Gerald watched as Rapunzel padded down the hall, her shoulders hunched in disappointment. He sighed and looked back at Eugene's door. "For both your sakes, I hope this is sorted out soon."


	11. Chapter 11

**I caught the flu**  
**And I had nothing to do.**  
**Being sick is a bite,**  
**So I decided to write.**  
**Please enjoy my labors,**  
**And forgive me if there are any errors.**  
**For you see, I am unwell**  
**And have been rendered unable to spell.**  
**And with the feverish delusions**  
**And coughing intrusions,**  
**A mistake or two there might be.**  
**But please dear reader, read, you might like what you see.**

**Wow, that's how sick I am...I uploaded the same chapter twice...no one noticed, right?**

Chapter 11

When Flynn woke up the next morning, he remembered being told he was married to a princess, but he did not remember marrying her. Great. He was still clueless.

Flynn knew that the day was going to be a repeat of the day before, of people trying to make him remember, which he guessed was fine. He saw it as sort of selfish on their part: did they ever consider that maybe he was happy being a thief? Course, Flynn figured he was being selfish for not wanting to remember; his life was simple and he liked it that way. Still, he had to remember he had a wife, as hard as that was to swallow, and as a husband he had to think about her. It must be hard on her.

Even having made a decision, Flynn wanted time to himself to think, or not think, or think about thinking about nothing. In any event, he wanted to be alone.

So before anyone could check on him in the morning, he skipped out of his room window, but he did leave a note to be found later by Rapunzel and her parents.

_Don't worry, I didn't run. I just wanted to be alone before I'm bombarded again with "memories." I'll be back around noon._

_Flynn Rider_

Well, one can be sure that Nicolas didn't like that Flynn had run off.

"How can we trust him? He's under the influence of Flynn Rider."

"Dear, please have a little more faith in your son-in-law," Isabelle said soothingly. The king blew out his cheeks in response.

Rapunzel stared at the note.

"He's not lying. Eugene never broke a promise, and neither does Flynn Rider."

The king and queen just had to take their daughter's word. They shuffled off, to attend to their usual duties before they picked up where they last left off again with Flynn.

Rapunzel stayed in Flynn's room. She wanted to know where he had gone. The guards in the hall said they hadn't seen him, so he probably left through a window. Rapunzel inspected all of them and indeed find one that was unlocked. She poked her head out of it and looked up.

She knew Eugene liked heights.

Flynn stared out across the village and to the forest beyond. No matter where he went, he could never get high enough to see the other side of the horizon.

"But I could get used to a view like this," he said to himself, smiling.

"You always did like the palace view."

"Gah!" Flynn put a hand to his chest and spun around. The princess was standing there. "Geez, you scared me."

"Sorry," Rapunzel mumbled. "I always forget that I can sneak up on you."

Flynn cocked and eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"I don't wear shoes." Flynn looked down at her feet. She was barefoot.

"Oh. Why."

"I just never did." Rapunzel sat down next to him. "I'm sorry. I know you said you want to be alone, but, it's weird not being with you." Rapunzel glanced up at him with her big green eyes and Flynn willed his blush to go away.

"No, it's fine if it's just one person."

They didn't say anything for a good many minutes.

"How'd you find me?"

"You like heights. That's why our room is on the highest floor."

"Really?"

Again. They said nothing for a great length. It was so painfully awkward, that neither could stand it.

"Soooooooo…" Flynn started, "three years."

"Yep. Three years."

"Three years of us, being married. Being husband and wife."

"Mm-hm." Rapunzel looked down at the roof and picked up a little stone. She began to beat it against the roof. "Three years of marriage."

"Three years."

"Three years."

Damn, Flynn was getting absolutely nowhere. This was why he wanted to be alone. It was easier to deal with his "wife" in the room if there were others around. He finally sighed and turned to her.

"I'm sorry, this is awful… not you and me, but… just…aw damnit." He put his head in his hands. He felt Rapunzel's hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Flynn. This all is awful. I understand."

"Heh, mind telling your parents that? I got put through the ringer yesterday after you left."

"Hm, I'm sure you did. Papa can be…well, influential when he wants to be."

"That's a diplomatic way of putting."

"I am a princess. Politics have to be in my veins, right?"

"Right."

The two chuckled.

Flynn's gaze went back to the landscape.

"I never thought that three years could feel like an eternity."

"Huh?" Rapunzel cocked her head at Flynn.

"Three years of my life are gone. With what everyone has said, it's like an entire lifetime is gone."

"It's okay, Flynn." Rapunzel dared to put her hand over Flynn's. He didn't flinch away. "I remember all of it."

"But from your point view." He locked eyes with her. "It's sad."

Rapunzel retracted from Flynn. The look in his eyes was so sincere, just like Eugene's, when he was talking to her, just her.

"You're right, it is sad, but we've been through worse things than this!" Rapunzel got on her knees and assumed a positive face. "Nothing stops us." Flynn smiled.

"Not even death."

"Exactly!"

They chuckled again, a little more genuinely than the last time.

"See," Rapunzel said as she settled back down next to Flynn, "you're not completely gone. That was purely Eugene." But Flynn didn't respond. Rapunzel worried she'd said the wrong thing when;

"Do we have any kids?"

"Huh?"

"We've been married three years. We've got to have at least one kid…right?"

"Oh, uh, no, we don't have any children."

"We don't? Do we just not…do it…?" Rapunzel blushed and looked away. "Okay, I'll take that as a 'we do.' But why don't we have kids?"

"Well…we decided, before we got married that… we'd wait. You know, to have time for us, for awhile." Rapunzel paused. "I take herbs that cancel out conception."

"Oh. Okay." Flynn looked back out over the village again. "I like kids. Never thought of myself as being a dad, but I've always liked kids. Guess it was the influence of the orphanage, always being one of the older kids."

"I kn-" Rapunzel stopped herself. Telling Flynn that she knew that seemed wrong. She realized he was trying to connect with her. She held her tongue.

"Did I ever tell you about the book I always read to the younger kids?"

"Mm-hm. It's where you got the name Flynn Rider from."

"Heh, yeah."

They grew silent.

"Flynn, it's almost noon, and my father has a plan to help with your memory."

"Really? Does it involve pain?"

_I hope not_, Rapunzel thought.

"No, of course not. My father wouldn't endanger family." _I hope._

Flynn had never wanted to run more in his life. The princess had led him to the jail cells and left him there alone with the king.

"Why am I here?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound scared.

"Well," the king started, "I said I had an idea to help with your memories."

"Which involves the dungeons?"

"Not the dungeons specifically, but someone in the dungeon."

"Who?" asked Flynn.

The king put his hand on a door handle. "The Stabbington brothers." Nicolas opened the door and two men as large as a house and both built like brick walls were led out in handcuffs.

Flynn had heard of these two, but he never thought that they were so…big.

"Well, if it isn't Flynn Rider," growled the one with the sideburns and scar.

"Finally! Someone who actually knows who I am."

The brothers looked at each other, confused. "I thought he went by Eugene now." The one with the eye patch shrugged.

"He's supposed to," said the king, "but-"

"You know, you guys look just like your wanted posters," Flynn interrupted. "The exactness is uncanny."

The brothers glared at Flynn, then looked at the king.

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Unfortunately, no. Eugene hit his head and is now convinced the last three years never happened. He doesn't even remember working with you two."

"Now that hurts," the older brother said to his younger.

"Gentlemen, I was hoping you'd indulge us," said the king, putting his hands together. "We're trying to make Eugene remember the last three years and you were the first people he had contact with three years ago."

"And why should we help him?"

"Exactly, why should they help me? I mean, I took the crown from them that we stole together and left them to take all blame. They got thrown in jail because of me and you think they'd be willing to help me."

"You remember all that," asked the king.

"Yes, I was told that yesterday." Flynn looked at the two towering criminals. "So, why did we work together? I mean, you two work alone, I work alone; together it doesn't add up."

"Before we say anything, what's in it for us?" growled the older brother, turning to the king.

Nicolas crossed his arms at the brothers. "Need I remind you two that Eugene is the reason the two of you were not executed. You owe him a debt."

"Wait, I am!"

"Yes," said the king, addressing Flynn. "After you brought my daughter back to my wife and me, I pardoned you for all your crimes. Then you asked me if I would not execute these two."

Flynn stared blankly at the king. "Wow. That does not sound like me at all."

"That's because it wasn't you, it was Eugene." Nicolas looked back to the Stabbington brothers. "Now then, gentlemen, answer Eugene's question."

The brothers looked at one another and sighed.

"We came to you. We were having a problem of getting caught and the like. We knew you were so proud of your twinkle toes stealth and that was just what we needed. We did a few jobs and gotten quite a bit of wealth. Then you had the crazy idea to steal the crown. Something about you wanting a castle. And then I guess you know the rest."

"So you two came to me? Wow, the two most nefarious murders asked me for help. That would look good on a resume."

"That wasn't the point, Eugene."

"Flynn."

"Alright I guess we're done here," said the king exasperated. He rubbed his temples and sighed. "Please take them back to their cell," he said to the guard who had stood silently at attention the whole time.

The Stabbington brothers were led back through the door.

"You know, those two don't seem as bad as everyone makes them out to be. And those sideburns look really good on that one with the scar."

"Er, yes, Eugene."

"Flynn."

King Nicolas sighed. His plan hadn't worked, but he had a few others.

"Come on then, Flynn," the king said, putting his hand on his son-in-law's back. "Why don't we join our wives for lunch? Then we'll get back to business."

"Joy," Flynn mumbled, and he allowed himself to be taken to a very awkward meal.


	12. Chapter 12

**First the flu, now pneumonia.**

**The diagnosis makes me moan-a.**

**The prescribed cough syrup is horrible,**

**The flavor absolutely deplorable.**

**It makes me drowsy,**

**But I don't feel as lousy.**

**However, still no school or work,**

**And no cable to watch Defenders of Berk.**

**I'll rest a few more days,**

**And hopefully be back to my usual ways.**

Chapter 12

Flynn was back in the dungeon, but this time, he was in a cell.

"Why am I here again?"

"Because you've been here before," the captain said on the other side of the door.

"But did we have to lock him in there," Rapunzel asked outside the cell.

"Suits him if you ask me," mumbled the captain. The queen heard him and dug her heel into his toe, and then pretended like she did nothing wrong. The captain held in his pain, but his mustache did bristle out in response.

"So, Eugene-" said the king.

"Flynn."

"Do you remember being in here?"

"No." He sounded rather sure.

"But you spent a whole night in here, pacing, screaming that you had to go save Rapunzel," the captain said. "That had to have left impression."

"Makes sense," agreed Flynn, coming up to the door, "But I don't remember this cell, caterpillar 'stache."

"How is it that can he can forget everything, but remember that annoying insult?" asked the captain incredulously.

"It suits you if you ask me," mumbled the queen snidely, only loud enough for the captain to hear. She swiped the keys to the cell door from him while he stood stunned by her under handed insult. Isabelle unlocked the door and allowed Flynn to leave.

"I don' think we should be trying to trigger traumatic memories. Something joyful is probably a better choice."

Rapunzel snapped her fingers. "I know!"

The royal family, the captain, and Flynn all went to the chapel.

"This is where we got married, Flynn," Rapunzel said excitedly.

"Uh-huh." Flynn wandered around, his arms crossed, inspecting every nook and cranny. Rapunzel and her parents looked on hopefully.

"You know," Flynn started, "there's a lot of stuff in here that people would like to steal. You should consider putting a guard or two in here."

The royal family sighed, collapsing in a pew. (However, the king did take Flynn's suggestion.)

Rapunzel walked up to Flynn.

"You don't remember standing on the altar, or our vows? You don't even remember Pascal and Max ruining the reception?"

"How did a horse and a frog ruin a reception?"

"I don't know, but it involved tar. And he's a chameleon." Rapunzel pouted up at Flynn, her eyes threatening to tear up. "You don't remember me in my wedding dress?"

There were those big green eyes again.

"Er, ah,uh… no. Sorry."

"Oh, it's alright," Rapunzel almost whined, turning away. "It's to be expected with the situation."

Flynn scratched his head. He didn't like that Rapunzel was upset…for some reason.

"Uh, what are some other places I might remember?"

The doors of the chapel banged open. "Your escape!" Everyone turned to see a few of the ruffians file in, Hook in the lead.

"Have you been following us?" the princess asked.

"We're your personal guard."

"Another request made by Eugene," Nicolas mumbled to his wife. "I'm too soft on that boy."

"My escape from what?"

"Jail, being executed!" shouted Vladimir.

"And dashing off to rescue your true love," Big Nose put in.

"We said no traumatic memories," the queen scolded, standing up to the ruffians. "As I remember being told, every palace guard tried to halt that escape. That must have been absolutely terrifying."

"No, exhilarating," Flynn muttered to himself, not even knowing what he meant by his own words.

"It wasn't traumatic! It was thrilling. Come on, Eugene." Hook wrapped an arm around Eugene's shoulders and began to drag him off.

"Wait, I don't think I agreed to anything," he said, trying to get free.

"You didn't the first time either," replied Hook. Flynn looked at Rapunzel. She could tell that he asking her to help him, but…

"It's worth a shot," Rapunzel said. "Let's give it a try."

Everyone went to the courtyard. Hook instructed everyone to stand back, while he kept Flynn by his side.

"Okay, Flynn, this is very important. You need to listen to every word I say."

"Okay," Flynn said, completely not trusting Hook.

"Head down." Flynn gave Hook a funny look. "Head down!" Hook forced.

"Okay, head down."

"Arms in."

"Arms in."

"Knees apart."

"Knees ap- knees apart? Why, why do I need to-"

No one had noticed that Vladimir had disappeared, until he dropped from the sky unto a cart that had been rolled up behind Flynn, who was launched up into the air, screaming, and amazingly, still holding the position.

Rapunzel ran up to Hook.

"That's how you helped him escape!"

"Yeah, and it worked a second time!"

Up on the ramparts, Flynn landed on Max, who looked smugly back at him. Flynn cracked his eyes open.

"Okay, I landed on the horse. That's fine. I'm alive. That's –AAAAAAAHHHH!" Without warning, Max took off at full speed and he was heading for the edge of the wall.

"Max? Max? Max! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The queen snapped her fingers as everyone watched Flynn and Max disappear from view.

"Oh, so that's whose scream that. That's been bugging me for awhile."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel ran up the stairs and looked out over the village; she saw that Max and Flynn had landed safely, and were running through the village, startling people going about their day. "Thank God he's okay." Rapunzel patted her chest.

"Why wouldn't he be? He's done it before," Hook said, shrugging.

Rapunzel rounded on him. "I don't want you ever doing anything like that to my husband again! Do you understand me?" All the ruffians looked at Rapunzel liked whipped dogs. They nodded their heads.

"Where are they going?" asked the king, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Edge of town. We told Max to go there and come right back. They'll be here in a few minutes."

But it wasn't a few minutes; it was half an hour.

When Flynn and Max came back, Max was munching merrily on apples, while Flynn walked with a limp and looked rather furious. He was carrying a sack full of Max's snack.

"Someone owes me five coins. This horse kept biting me until I bought him apples." Flynn dropped the sack in the captain's arms and limped off.

"Wait, Flynn, why are you limping?" Rapunzel asked, catching up to him.

"Wouldn't you have a limp too if you jumped off a crazy horse that was leading you into the woods? Sorry, I've read that fairytale." Flynn started off again.

"I thought it was a kelpie that led you into water to drown," Big Nose said to his follow ruffians. They shrugged.

"Flynn where are you going?" asked Rapunzel, running after him again.

"Away from all of you! You all just launched me into the air. Miraculously, I'm still alive, but I'm not staying around to see what other crazy ideas you all have. I'm done." Flynn threw his arms up. Rapunzel stepped in front of him.

"No, please, there are still places we can visit to help you get your memories back that aren't dangerous! Please, just one more try for today."

Those dame green eyes. Why were they so captivating?

Flynn groaned. "Hurgh, fine! Where's this other place?"

"The Snuggly Duckling."

Flynn pondered the name. "Is that a bed and breakfast?"

"Not exactly."

The king and queen had not expected to trek through the woods, and they certainly hadn't expected the…robust and…quaint décor of The Snuggly Duckling. However, no one expected that Flynn would actually remember The Snuggly Duckling.

"Oh, The Snuggly Duckling! Yeah, I remember this place," Flynn said. Rapunzel bounded up to him.

"Really? You remember The Snuggly Duckling?"

"Yeah. Course, I never went in because I knew the band of cut throats inside would turn me in for the reward money."

Rapunzel groaned, her heart already sinking after being lifted so high. She thought for sure… Rapunzel glanced up at Hook, just realizing what Flynn had said. He noticed her look.

"What? You already know we would have turned him in."

She sighed. "That is true. Let's just go in." Rapunzel grabbed Flynn's hand and pulled in inside.

Isabelle gripped her husband's sleeve. "Wait, we're going _in_ there?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad on the inside. Besides, it's for Eugene."

It was that bad on the inside.

After stepping around questionable puddles and stains, Nicolas found a fairly clean spot for his wife to sit, but he still laid down a handkerchief for her to sit on.

"Dear, what is that smell?" Isabelle asked the king, putting a perfumed hanky to her nose.

"I don't know, but overall it just smells like the collar brown."

Rapunzel was completely oblivious to her parents' discomfort and was looking intently at Flynn.

"Getting anything?" she asked.

"The urge to throw up. What is that smell?"

"Bad man smell, and really bad man smell." Flynn looked down at Rapunzel. "Well, that's what you said when we first came here."

"Hm, I agree with that deduction, but sorry Green Eyes, even this smell doesn't trigger anything."

"Maybe he needs to hear the song," Hook suggested.

"Song?" Without warning, Flynn was scooped off his feet and hung on a hook by his leather vest. He heard the plink of a well tuned piano.

_"I'm malicious mean and scary-"_

"STOP!" Flynn voice reverberated through the crooked building. "Put. Me. Down." Vlad put Flynn back on his feet. Without a word, or even a glare, Flynn stormed over to the door.

"Flynn, please-"

"No!" Flynn rounded on Rapunzel. "I am sorry, but I am not going to be subjugated to this sort of treatment. I don't care if it's all to get my memory back. This is ridiculous. Mindless little detours like this are not going to work."

"You're right," Rapunzel said quietly. She then grabbed Flynn's hand and dashed out the door with him.

The ruffians looked at the door a second, then Hook started on the piano again.

_"I'm maliciously mean and scary! My sneer could curdle dairy…"_

Isabelle looked at Nicolas. "Well, that didn't go very well.

"No, it didn't," the king agreed. "I suppose now we should be coming up with new ways to make Eugene remem-"

"Oh, Nicky, maybe we just need to stop trying."

"What?"

Isabelle took her husband's hand. "Nicolas, I don't think we should be getting involved with those two anymore."

"Why?"

"Because they need to fall in love again."

The king looked lovingly at her wife. He put his hand on head face. "You're always such a romantic, Izzy but what if-"

"We'll just have to wait and see, dear."

"But what makes you so sure, Isabelle?"

"Because I know, even if I forgot about you, my heart would never forget the love I have for you, and Eugene's heart can't forget those feelings he has for our daughter. No matter who he thinks he is, or what memories he has or doesn't have, Eugene loves Rapunzel. So let's just leave them alone and have faith that everything will work out alright."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm doing a little better. Been sleeping a lot and that's got to do something, right?**

Chapter 13

No matter how many times Flynn asked Rapunzel where they were going, she didn't answer.

"Come on, Green Eyes, where are we going? And why are you so strong? You're going to break my hand."

Rapunzel wasn't answering Flynn because she to being mysterious, she wasn't answering him because she was trying to remember the way back. She'd only ever traveled there twice in her life. Three times actually, but she didn't remember the first trip.

They came upon a small dell with a large rock covered in leaves and moss.

"Finally," Rapunzel said. She pulled back a few of the leaves to reveal a cave entrance.

Flynn finally managed to get his hand free of Rapunzel's.

"I'm serious, Green Eyes, where are you taking me?"

"The place where we first met." Rapunzel entered the cave and Flynn couldn't do anything but follow her.

It wasn't a long walk in the dark. In fact, you noticed light right away. Flynn could hear the babble of water and as he followed Rapunzel around a corner, he beheld the tower that was her home for eighteen years.

"We first met in this tower, Flynn. You were running from palace guards after you stole the crown and you somehow found my tower. You climbed it and-"

"And you hit me over the head with a frying pan."

Rapunzel chuckled half-heartedly. "I was going say 'and that was when our lives began.'" She led him into the clearing. Flynn held her back.

"Wait, we're not going in there, are we?"

"That's why I brought you all the way out here."

"But, Rapunzel, that place has to have bad memories for you. When was the last time you were here?"

It took a while for Rapunzel to answer the question; she was a little surprised that Flynn was showing such concern for her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you're shaking." He held up her hand so she could see for herself. "You don't want to go up there, do you?" Flynn looked at her intently, worming the truth out of her just by the way she looked at him.

"It's fine, Flynn. I'll be in there with you, and this all to help you remember." She turned and led him on.

_Yeah, but I bet you'd rather be here with Eugene,_ he thought.

There was a stair case at the back of the tower that led to a door in the floor. Rapunzel hadn't quite prepared herself for the sight of the inside of her former home and was shocked to see it still looked just as the day she left it.

The shards of the mirror still reflected the dark unlit ceiling and painted walls. The shackles that had held both her and Eugene prisoner at one point were still in place on the stair railing. Even her hair still laid dead and brown, weaving over the floor in near infinite loops.

Rapunzel had to look away from the room. She heard Flynn breath out.

"Wow, it looks like something big happened in here." Flynn wandered into the tower. Rapunzel winced as the broken glass crunched under his foot steps. She glanced up at him; he was looking at all the pictures Rapunzel had painted into every nook and cranny of the tower, truly intrigued by them. "You lived in this tower for eighteen years all alone?"

"No, I wasn't alone. I mean, I thought the woman who kidnapped me was my mother, so I had her and then there was Pascal."

"But you were alone. In all these pictures, it's just you." Flynn put a hand on the wardrobe sitting in the room, rubbing his thumb over the face of the girl with the long blonde hair. Rapunzel would have told him that she had locked him in that closet after hitting him over the head with a frying pan, but once again, she was shocked that Flynn was being so concerned about her.

"You must have really wanted to see the lanterns." Rapunzel looked up to see that Flynn was standing at the fireplace. He was staring at her last mural she painted in the tower.

"They were all I ever thought about." Rapunzel was careful as she stepped across the floor, so a stray shard wouldn't get her foot. She didn't need to worry about it the last time she was in the tower; Eugene had carried her out. "Ever since I was a child I'd always wanted to see them."

"Why? Did you think they were magic?"

"Something of the like. Mother told me that they were stars, but I charted stars and the lanterns only appeared on my birthday."

"And you somehow knew that they were for you."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you shouldn't be walking on this floor without shoes." Without warning, Flynn closed the distance between them and picked her up. She was carried to a spot where there was very little glass. "You really did have a lot of hair, huh?"

"Yes." Flynn set her down, but didn't meet her eyes. He had realized what he'd done, on what felt like reflex. His gaze stayed on the floor and then he noticed something.

"Is that…blood? Is that my blood?" Flynn knelt down at the stair railing, where there was indeed a dark reddish brown stain of considerable size. "Wow, this stain is… huge. Did I really bleed that much?" He looked back at Rapunzel for an answer, but Flynn didn't care anymore. Tears were dropping one by one down Rapunzel's face. "Rapunzel." He extended a hand towards her.

"Oh." Rapunzel brushed a tear away. "I'm sorry, I, I don't know why I'm crying. I was just thinking and…oh, why won't they stop?" Rapunzel cried into her hands. Flynn pulled her into his arms. He shushed her and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I mentioned the blood." Rapunzel shook her head. "Rapunzel, let's get out of here. You don't like being here. I can't ask you to do this for me."

Rapunzel tried to wriggle out of Flynn's arms, but only managed to get her head free. "You didn't ask me to be here; I brought you here and I want to be here for you."

"Then let me do something for you and get you out of here. You don't need to remember nightmares just to help me." Flynn wiped her last tear away and picked Rapunzel up. He carried her over the glass strewn floor and set her on the first landing of the stair in the floor. "Let's just go back to the castle. I don't think being here will help either of us."

Rapunzel took one last look at the tower. "I think you're right."

As Rapunzel and Flynn left the tower, Rapunzel could not help but think that just for a moment, her Eugene was back, but when she looked at Flynn again, once they were outside, he was back to being Flynn Rider.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I'm on the mend. I'm coughing less and I feel a bit better.**

Chapter 14

Flynn hadn't left all the apples for Max. He had bought them, well, most of them.

The day before had just been bad, what with the crazy plans and the awkward scene with the princess in the tower. On the way back to the palace, they hadn't said anything, and when they parted ways, it was like Flynn was leaving her on her doorstep after a bad date. Flynn didn't want a repeat of yesterday, so he was hiding out. He couldn't pick any place that the princess would think to look for him since "she knew him so well." He'd settled on a spot that was a little ways out from the main thoroughfares of the palace. He sat in an out of the ways alcove and munched at the partially pilfered apples and flipped through a book he'd picked up at the library.

Flynn liked being alone. There was nothing like solidarity. When one was alone, there were no complications, no feelings one didn't understand, no princess with big green eyes.

Flynn shut his book and sighed. That girl refused to get out of his head. He opened the book again, and scanned for where he left off, when he heard the click of heeled shoes. He quickly got up to run, when a maid turned the corner.

"Eugene?"

Flynn turned to set the woman straight, but his mouth caught.

"Miranda?" Standing before him was Flynn's, or rather, Eugene's, childhood friend, Miranda, who he knew back at the orphanage.

Miranda smiled. "Or should I be calling you Flynn Rider now?"

Flynn smiled. "You have the right to call me Eugene. You actually know who I am."

"Come on, that's not fair, Eugene," Miranda scolded as she and Flynn sat down to talk. "Everyone here knows you; you're just not letting them tell you."

"No, they don't know me. They know Eugene Fitzherbert. You know me."

"You only say that because I changed your diapers."

"For one year," Flynn said in retort. "Geez, how are you, Miranda? It seems like we haven't spoken in years."

"To you, we haven't."

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here, as a maid. I actually started here just a few months after you and Rapunzel moved in."

"Really? Wow. Are you treated well here?"

"Oh, sure. It's a fine job. Better than the laundry job I had in this hovel of a village."

"Oh, really? What happened to you after I left the orphanage?"

"You mean after you ran away?"

"Nuance."

Miranda chuckled. "Not too much. I stayed on after a few years after coming of age, but I left when the nuns approached me with the sisterhood. I really didn't want that pious of a life." Miranda smiled at Flynn. "By then I had heard all about you and how timid little Eugene Fitzherbert had become Flynn Rider, the most notorious thief in all the kingdom. I still have all of your wanted posters," she said proudly.

"Oh, I wish you didn't. They can't get my nose right."

"Couldn't. You don't have wanted posters anymore."

"No, they still can't get my nose right." Wait, why was Flynn so sure that that was right?

"Well, anyway, with me being out on my own, I went everywhere I heard you had been, hoping I could catch a glimpse of the little boy I played tag with. But, I only got taken to places a single woman really shouldn't go alone, but I got myself out of more than one scrape."

"Ha, that's the Miranda I know."

Miranda beamed. "Then I eventually found myself here in Corona and I got myself a job here at the palace." Miranda looked at Flynn and put a hand on his leg. "But I didn't come here to tell you what's happened to me again. I came looking for you so you could tell me about you. How on earth did you lose your memory?"

"Apparently I fell down the stairs to save the princess after she started to fall down them."

"Oh, that is so you. And you woke up with no memory of her?"

"No memories of the last three years, but let me tell you, the last three days have been a nightmare: guards, a crazy horse, ruffians with frying pans, over protective parents to a princess. Oh, and here's the kicker; she's my wife. People just expect me to accept that, Miranda."

"Hey, no, I get where you're coming from, this is serious stuff. You need to be eased back into this life, not thrown in. I saw what they did to you yesterday with the cart."

"Yeah. They told me that's how I escaped the first time."

"Well, you can't say they haven't tried everything," Miranda said. "But really, Eugene, that is terrible that you've forgotten the love of your life."

"I suppose it is a little sad."

"Okay, no, talk to me. You don't think this is that bad of a situation."

"What? No, it's absolutely terrible."

"But you specifically are not heartbroken."

Flynn didn't say anything. "Not particularly." Miranda threw her hands up. "Hey, see this from my perspective," Flynn said defensively. "You know that I never wanted to get married, then I wake one day to find out that I am, but inconveniently don't remember my married life."

"So it sounds suspicious."

"No, you're not listening to me."

"I have heard everything you have said; you don't care if you ever get your memories back or not. You only care about you, because that's what Flynn Rider does."

"Exactly! No! You're turning my words around, Miranda!"

"Then tell me what you mean."

"I don't know, okay! Nothing makes sense right now."

"Then tell me what does make sense. What do you think of the princess?"

"You're asking me what I think of my wife."

"No, the princess. You said you don't remember her being your wife, so she's just the princess. What do you think about her?"

"Miranda, this is weird."

"Tell me!"

Flynn shook his head; Miranda hadn't changed at all. He took a breath. "The princess is… cute, you know, with her little nose and, and the freckles right across the bridge, but I like her… Miranda this feels-"

"You like her what?"

"Her eyes, okay. They're just so… unclouded. You see people everywhere you go who have eyes that are muddled by the everyday. You know, they just do whatever to have an everyday life, but the princess, she has eyes that have everything. You know, she has what she wants and she's not confused by anything else. She saw what she wanted and she got it."

Miranda squeezed Flynn's hand. "You know, after I saw for the first time after years, your eyes were just like how you described the princess'. You had what you wanted, and you don't want to go back to that?"

Flynn blew out his cheeks. "I don't know what I want right now, Miranda. I don't even think I want my own castle surrounded by piles of money right now."

"Do you want the princess?"

"What? You mean…with me?"

"Why not? You said she was cute and she is your wife."

"No, she's someone else's wife."

"Eugene Fitzherbert and Flynn Rider are the same person, and actually, Flynn was created by Eugene, so what power does Flynn really have?"

"Okay, you what, that hurt. Flynn Rider does exist, okay, and he does have feelings."

"Feelings that are the exact same as Eugene Fitzherbert."

Flynn glared at Miranda. "You're trying to make a point, aren't you."

"Me? No." She winked at him.

Flynn shook his head. Then something caught his eye. "Miranda, what's that on your hand?" He took her left hand in his and saw the silver band on her finger.

"I'm married, Eugene."

"What? No! When?"

"Oh, Eugene…" Miranda said, wincing.

"You got married sometime in the last three years, didn't you?

"Yeah…"

"I'm, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I mean, you were only the best man."

"What? Oh, geez." Flynn put his head in his hands and groaned. Miranda patted his shoulder.

"Now, do you feel worse because you can't remember my wedding, or yours?"

Flynn glared at her through his fingers. "Why do you have to do that?"

"It's a legitimate question. I'm trying to help you see what you really want out of this situation you have found yourself in." Miranda stood. "Well, I've had a lovely time, but I must be getting back to my job since I'm not married to a princess. But I'm serious, Eugene, you need to figure out what you want." She waved to him, and left.

Flynn sighed. That girl always thought she knew everything. But she had a right to talk so familiarly with him; they'd known each other since they were kids and Miranda knew him best.

Flynn got up and stretched. He took his last few apples and the book and left his little hiding spot.

Someone crept from behind a suit of armor. It was Rapunzel. She looked off down the hall at Flynn, but she was thinking about Miranda. She'd first learned about the woman when her and Eugene were in the middle of their first fight. She wasn't sure if it was just the circumstances she'd met her under, but Rapunzel had never really warmed up to the gorgeous childhood friend of her husband. And now, that woman had actually gotten Eugene to talk to her, and she could call him Eugene.

"I'm not gonna stand for this," Rapunzel said, putting a fist into her palm. "He's my husband and I know what he wants."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It actually hadn't been that bad of a day. Flynn pretty much avoided everyone who was "helping" him with his memory, and seeing Miranda was a nice surprise. He actually shouldn't have been so shocked to learn that she had gotten married. It had been years since he last saw her and she was gorgeous. It made sense

Talking to Miranda had really calmed Flynn. Seeing a face he actually remembered was a relief, because that was something he could understand, and Miranda had always had a way of getting through to him. He was beginning to think what he wanted, and it was turning out simpler than he first thought.

It was late and Flynn wasn't sleeping well. He figured it was the unfamiliarity he was being forced to deal with since he woke up three days ago. He had decided to go to bed early. Maybe even if he couldn't fall asleep, just the rest would help.

He'd kicked his boots off and thrown his vest and shirt into a chair. Flynn felt that his shoulders were stiff. He brought his arms up to stretch them out.

"Ugh, if only I could get a good night's sleep, maybe I wouldn't be so sore." Flynn crossed the floor to the bed, when there was a knock on his door. "Not again," he moaned, going to the door to open it.

It was the princess. She stood there in a robe, twiddling her fingers.

"Hi, Flynn. I know it's late, but I wanted to talk, you know, just the two of us. May I come in?"

"Uh….sure." He let her in. He realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Ugh, I can put my shirt back on."

"No, it's okay. I'm used to seeing you like that."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right." He looked at her robe. "Were you asleep?"

"Couldn't sleep." She paused. "I really can't stand sleeping without you."

"Ah, yeah, I guess old habits die hard, once they're made." Flynn rubbed one of his shoulders.

"Are your shoulders alright?"

"Yeah, they're just stiff."

"Here, let me massage them." Rapunzel steered Flynn into a seat and started to work at the muscles.

"Oh, no, it's fine you don't need to… ah, ooh, mm. Wow, you know exactly where, ah, all the tension is."

"I'm your wife. I'm supposed to know everything about you." Rapunzel leaned in close to Flynn's ear. "You know, I massaged your shoulders for you after our first fight too."

"Mm, we fight?"

"Well, it's only been one fight and it was over something silly."

"Mm…"

"But we always take care of each other like this. We are husband and wife after all."

"Yeah."

"Through sickness and health."

"Yeah."

"I remember the first time I got sick, I thought I was dying, and you nursed me back to health with soup you made, and you never once left my side." But Flynn wasn't listening anymore; he was too focused on Rapunzel's hands.

"You must have magic in your fingers."

"You already know I have the magic touch." Rapunzel pressed her hands against Flynn's flesh and brought them down to his chest. "I touch you in all sorts of magical ways."

Flynn's eyes snapped open and he jumped from the chair and Rapunzel.

"Uh, princess, what are you doing?" He was backing himself up against the bed. Rapunzel sauntered away from the chair, her hands pulling at the ties of her robe.

"My wifely duties, Eugene." The robe fell open and slipped off her shoulders. Rapunzel was only wearing a short, thin night gown that showed that was all she wore. "You are my husband, Flynn, and I must still act as your wife." Before he could speak, Rapunzel caught his mouth with hers and played her temptation upon his lips. He was stiff and cold in response, but very slowly, his hands came up to hold her waist. His mouth strayed from hers, to taste her jaw and neck. He turned her around and put them both on the bed.

Flynn bolted up and backed off the bed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no….no. Bad idea. No, no. I can't do this. No."

"Flynn." Rapunzel caught his arm. She pulled him back to her. "I want this. And there's not much you can do now." She let her hand brush his constricting pants as her arms came up to pull her night dress off. Flynn tried to not notice how naked she was. She pressed herself against him. "Don't you remember this body? The taste of it, the sounds it makes. The sounds I make, how I call your name enraptured? I know you want me."

Flynn swallowed. It was hard to think with her soft bare breasts against his naked chest, and her fingers were working through his hair. "No, princess, I-"

Her mouth was on his again. She pulled him back onto the bed. Flynn could not resist her; his hands worked over her skin, feeling every soft spot. She unbuckled his belt and he kicked off his pants.

"I know you're resisting me, Flynn. Have me; I'm here for the taking."

With a growl, Flynn bit her neck and sucked at her skin. He sat and pulled her into his lap, inserting a finger and stroking away at her base.

He pushed her away, and Rapunzel thought he was going to protest again, but he grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs apart. He dragged her back to him, lifting her center to his face and began to devour her.

Rapunzel gripped the bed sheets. So much more vigorous movements, so much rougher, but this is what she and Eugene should have been doing, as husband and wife. Rapunzel wanted her husband's memories back, by any means necessary.

Flynn was down with his meal and threw Rapunzel on her stomach. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. He slipped a hand under her body and caressed her breasts. He bit her neck again. His body was so close to hers, Rapunzel felt his erection hitting her back. He put a hand at her base again and rubbed at her, lifting her rear to him again.

Rapunzel fought back the tears. She knew this wasn't love, but maybe just the feeling would bring her Eugene back.

"NO!" Flynn released Rapunzel and got off the bed. "No, no I won't make love to you, I'll only hurt you…no." Rapunzel sat up.

"But you won't hurt me, I'm your wife."

"No, you're not! That is what everyone can't see! None of this is my life! You are not my wife, you're someone else's wife, and I can't do it. No." Rapunzel looked down at Eugene. He was throbbing, aching for the touch of her skin.

"Flynn, don't stop, this might jog something."

"It won't. Please, just get out. I don't want to hurt you."

But Rapunzel was already hurt.

She put the night gown back on, then the robe. Flynn said nothing to her as she left.

When Flynn heard the door close, he went into the bathroom, ready to draw a cold bath to get rid of the mess Rapunzel had made, but he was already at an erection and he had so wanted…

"Fuck!" Flynn leaned against the wall and stroked himself, hard and fast, only seeing the princess's innocent little face, so eager, and ruined by sexual desire to be used by him. That's not how she was supposed to look. She was on that pedestal of perfect, a vision of innocent beauty. Why would she want him to taint that? He might have the body of her husband, but the memories and feelings were gone.

Flynn allowed himself to call out Rapunzel's name over and over again in harsh cries until he exploded all over the bathroom, falling down the wall and looked at the mess.

"Damn that little princess," he panted, "she's going to be the death of me."

Back in her own room, Rapunzel flopped on the bed and began to cry. She stirred up the scent of Eugene and cried more. She was so close to having it again, and maybe making him remember. But it had all been for not and now Rapunzel didn't know how to fix herself.

She let a finger stray down there and was shocked to feel how wet and slippery she was. She fiddled around and found a sensitive spot by mistake, but it didn't feel bad. She began to rub it slowly, but that gave her no thrills. She went faster, and felt how her finger went in further. She still barely felt anything; Eugene always filled her up so much. She used another finger and her breath caught at the almost right effect.

She went hard and fast, her arm tiring quickly, but she wanted her release. She felt the twitch of her toes and the tingles in her arms. Then, suddenly, for the first time, Rapunzel felt the heat that began to radiate from down there. She continued her work, faster and harder, just like Eugene would do. Her heart beat faster, her face taut with desire until her explosion of fake passion ripped through her body. She lay on the bed, panting, and ashamed of herself. She should not have thrown herself at Flynn like she had. He was right; he was not her husband. Flynn Rider was not her Eugene.


End file.
